


Wild And Free

by Spekterty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:56:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1331011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spekterty/pseuds/Spekterty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabe have a little night time fun among the mountains of Gabe’s clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild And Free

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based off a high school AU created by Dreadelion. It can be found on her blog 'Dreadelion' under the tag "that one SPN highschool AU".

Sam sucked in his breath, ribs straining against his skin.

"How much longer do I have to do this?" He choked out tugging at the waistband of the pants being sewn around him.

"Relax Sammy I just have this last side. Besides, it’s not my fault you have the genetics of a sasquatch."

Gabriel continued sewing up the pant leg and after a few minutes of silence, stood up.

"All done. Now let’s get you out of these." He said with an eyebrow wiggle as he leaned into the taller boy. His fingers slipped into the front of the pants causing Sam’s face to turn bright red. Finally Gabriel unzipped them and pecked Sam on the nose with a chuckle. The pants were pulled down and Sam stepped out of them happy to be able to breathe again.

"Your waist is tiny. I can’t keep being your model."

"But you are so good at it." Gabriel whined as he picked the pants up off the ground and put them on himself. They were a skin tight pair of rainbow zebra striped jeggings.

"Perfect fit." Gabriel said as he smiled at himself in the mirror.

Sam searched around the room for his jeans but had no luck due to the mounds of discarded clothing that filled the colorful room. The boy frowned and shivered from the lack of fabric on his long legs.

"I think those will fit." Gabriel pointed to a yellow and blue polka dotted pair of harem pants that were draped over the headboard of the messy queen bed. Sam sighed and held the pants up in front of him.

"There is no way in hell I’m wearing these Gabe."

"I prefer you with a little less clothing but if you’re cold then that’s all I’ve got. Unless you want to walk down stairs to the dryer in your underwear."

Sam gave up and pulled the pants on. He thought he looked ridiculous wearing them with his brown hoodie and black socks.

"Beautiful, but lacking something."

Gabriel sauntered over to the taller boy slipping his fingers under the hoodie and pulling it up. Sam shivered at the other’s touch as cold ringed fingers slowly pulled his shirt up and over his head. It was cold and agonizingly slow but Sam leaned into the boy. Gabriel slowly slid down Sam’s body making his eyes flutter close. After a few minutes his arms were being pushed up and something made of light fabric was pulled over them. A loud laughter erupted from the boy in front of him and his eyes shot open. He was wearing a grey cut off T-shirt with a handmade design on the front that read “Gay is the way”. Sam huffed.

"Why do you always do this to me?"

"Aw come on. I wore that at the last rally! Oh fine."

"Guess it hasn’t been washed quite yet." Sam said as Gabriel pulled it off him.

It was replaced by a slightly less revealing but just as colorful band T-shirt that was cut up on the back and sewn up with tons of lace. The shorter boy climbed over a pile of clothes in front of the closet and practically fell in. Sam rolled his eyes when the boy returned wearing a frilly sun dress with equal amounts of lace over the pants he had just finished. Gabriel put his leather jacket with the spiked shoulders on the other boy. It was small on Gabriel but on him it only reached his midsection.

"Perfect!" Gabriel pulled one of his many beanies on his own head and stepped back to admire his unusually dressed boyfriend.

"Hey Gabe," Sam pulled the bottom of the jacket down in an attempt to make it longer, "have you ever considered going to a fashion school and becoming a designer?"

Gabriel pondered this for a second.

"Only if I’m surrounded by tall attractive models and I can design your lawyer suits." Gabriel said with a smirk and bounced over to the bed to snatch Sam’s hoodie and pull it over the dress. Sam had to admit that the boy looked a bit like a Japanese school girl with the oversized hoodie and frilly skirt spilling out the bottom.

"As long as my suits are a natural color and are normal sized." He said pulling on the jacket again.

"Not even the lining can be colorful?"

Gabriel looked up at him with wide eyes and a pout.

"I guess it couldn’t hurt to have some color underneath."

Sam smiled warmly and leaned down to press a kiss on the other’s lips.

"Yuck. Stop."

Dean shoved the door open with his shoulder, pushing a mountain of clothes over. Sam took a step away from Gabriel but the boy wouldn’t allow that and hooked an arm around his waist.

"What are you wearing?" Teasing eyes looked Sam up and down.

"Its called style Deano. I could add some lace to the plethora of plaid you own for some pazzaz if you want."

Dean grimaced and shook his head. An annoyed looking Cas pushed past Dean and started to pick up clothes.

"I just cleaned in here. I was barely able to shove these in your drawers."

"My clothes are like me, they deserve to be wild and free!" Gabriel exclaimed.

"Oooo that was good! I gotta write that down!" In an attempt to get to his note pad Gabriel had somehow gotten himself caught on Sam’s gangly self and toppled forward dragging the taller boy into Dean who had moved further into the room and into one of the piles on the floor.

"Agh! Fuck Gabe!" Dean exclaimed as he was pinned down underneath Gabriel and his brother.

"I’d love to." Gabriel flashed one of his signature smirks which was inches from the older Winchester’s face. Sam groaned from above him as he pushed himself off his boyfriend and brother. Castiel looked at the three with a startled expression, a slight blush forming when Gabriel spoke. Dean put his hands up to push the boy off him but Gabriel clung to him like a koala.

"Get off." Dean growled.

Sam stood up and extended a hand to help the two up. Neither boy took him up on the offer and the room fell into an awkward silence as Gabriel rubbed his face up against Dean’s.

"G-Gabriel…." Cas finally spoke up.

The older Novak started to laugh and finally pushed himself off Dean and into a standing position.

"It’s been forever since we hugged Deano! I missed our loving embraces."

"Pretty sure we’ve never done anything like that." Dean grumbled, pure annoyance in his voice as he was helped up by Cas.

"You better not make my brother insane with your weirdness."

Dean rubbed his neck and turned to leave the room.

"Dean? Oh. Uh. We um. Came in here to tell you that pizza is here if you are hungry." Cas said quietly before he sprinted after Dean and closed the door behind them.

Sam sighed.

"I sware, sometimes you are fifty times clumsier than I am."

Gabriel twirled around to face Sam and smirked.

"There’s no way anyone could be more clumsy than mister ‘knocked over an entire library’s worth of books when his future boyfriend confessed to him’ Winchester."

Sam blushed.

"You know I don’t do well with public stuff."

Gabriel pulled himself up on his toes and wrapped his arms around Sam’s neck.

"But that’s what I love about you."

Gabriel pulled Sam down to meet his lips, slipping his tongue in to deepen it. The taller boy moaned followed by a grunt when Gabriel hooked his leg behind Sam’s and sent them backward onto the bed. Gabriel broke the kiss to position himself in the other’s lap pressing himself down. Another delicious moan escaped from Sam’s lips and Gabriel set a slow pace and returned to meet his mouth. Sam finally realized why his boyfriend always insisted on changing into harem pants before they had sex. The fabric was so thin it felt like he wasn’t wearing pants but they still provided that ever needed friction. Gabriel trailed kisses and nips down the other’s neck. He leaned his head back to give him better access knowing Gabriel had a thing for Sam’s neck. The smaller boy moaned as he quickened his pace. Sam’s erection was pushed down by Gabriel’s which was practically glued to him with those tight pants. Sam found himself staring downward as Gabriel’s skirt was hiked up and his pants framed his hard cock perfectly. His hands slid down the other’s back to cup his butt which was also beautifully framed by the pants.

"Liking them aren’t you Samsquatch?" Gabriel breathed into his ear, his breath hot against Sam’s neck as he wiggled his hips from side to side. Sam moaned a bit too loudly and hoped their brothers were still down stairs or too occupied with each other to hear. The same cold fingers as before slid there way over Sam’s shoulders as they pushed off the spiked jacket. The taller boy sat up to let him remove the rest of his upper clothing. Sam attempted to return the favor by pulling his hoodie up Gabriel’s chest. His process was stopped by smaller hands holding his in place.

"I want to keep this on. If I get your cum on it I can keep it forever."

Sam frowned.

"That’s my favorite hoodie."

Gabriel pulled his arm up and licked the sleeve.

"I licked it, now it’s mine."

Sam leaned forward and licked up the front of Gabriel’s neck making the smaller boy whimper.

"I licked you, now you’re mine, therefore I own what you own."

"Claiming all the assets in this relationship now are we? Although there’s one asset that I’d rather give to you willingly."

Gabriel unzipped the pants and skillfully pulled them down his legs revealing a tight pair of neon blue and pink panties. Sam moaned when Gabriel pressed down on him again. He would never admit it but he always had a thing for ladies’ underwear. He silently panicked when he realized he had forgotten to take off his pair of laced red ones underneath his boxers before coming over. He knew Gabriel had an extremely open mind but he didn’t know if he was quite ready to reveal this secret. Gabriel’s fingers tucked under the waistband of his boxers and the pants before he tugged them down. Sam bit his lip as he lifted his thighs to get them off. Gabriel paused and looked down. It took a second for it to set in before a dark and devious grin spread across the boy’s face.

"Why Sam a lamb. Why have you been hiding this delicious little secret from me?"

Sam swallowed hard and fixed his gaze on the lamp across the room.

"I kinda wanted to keep it to myself. I thought you might tell Dean and well, he’d never let me see the end of it."

"Oh Sammy. Poor poor unknowing Sammy."

Sam turned back to face Gabriel who had a mock sympathetic smile on his face.

"What? What don’t I know?"

Gabriel leaned back and looked up at the ceiling.

"I don’t know if I should tell you….."

Sam leaned forward and bit down hard on his boyfriend’s neck causing Gabriel’s eyes to roll back and a breathy moan to escape his lips.

"F-fine I’ll tell you!"

Sam released the skin and licked over it a few times before leaning back to gently blow on it.

"I walked in on Dean and Cassy having a lace and silk fest last time he was over."

Sam’s eyes widened.

"Dean?! Wearing silk panties?!"

Gabriel’s hand shot up to cover Sam’s mouth.

"Shhhhhhh! He threatened to castrate me if I told you! Which was actually less threatening than a kitten when he was wearing only the panties."

"Yuck yuck yuck. No more talking about my brother please!"

Sam wrapped his arms around Gabriel and snaked his fingers in the other’s long golden hair.

"Hmmmm. Fine."

Gabriel pushed Sam onto his back and pressed kissed down his chest. He lingered on Sam’s stomach, nosing his way down his happy trail. Being an artist, Gabriel loved the human body and it’s natural appearance, especially Sam’s. The taller boy gripped the bed sheets tightly as Gabriel took his sweet time nipping at the skin just above the waistband of his panties. Sam’s hips rocked up and down as he bit back moans. He could feel that beautiful smirk against his cock. Gabriel pressed a light kiss on Sam’s panties just below the head as his dick strained against the elastic. Sam was writhing with anticipation as Gabriel breathed out hot air, warming the fabric.

"G-Gabe……..ahh…please."

Gabriel’s free hand reached down to stroke at his own painfully hard erection. His other hand pulled the panties off his boyfriend and threw them behind him to be lost among the sea of colorful clothing. He licked up the base of Sam’s dick slowly before sliding the entire thing into his mouth. Gabriel was a master of making Sam unravel into a heap of incoherent babble with his teasing but the beautiful sounds escaping his boyfriend’s lips were too much to handle and he needed to deal with himself soon. He reached up to tap on Sam’s barely there abs before pointing to the bedside table all while twirling his tongue around Sam’s shaft. With ragged pants the taller boy managed to reach the drawer with one of his ridiculously long arms using his long slender fingers to hook around the handle and pull it open.

Before the two had started having sex Gabriel had spent night after night in this very bed jacking himself off to the thought of those fingers inside him. Sam returned his arm with a cherry flavored condom. He ripped open the foil and slipped it into Gabriel’s still outstretched hand. Sam moaned as he licked some of the extra lube off his fingers from opening the condom. Gabriel flicked his tongue which made Sam moan louder. He popped his mouth off of Sam and turned his attention to putting the condom on. He lifted Sam’s legs up and slowly pressed himself into him sending shivers down his own spine at the contact. The taller boy’s hips bucked up and stifled a moan from both of them. An even pace was quickly found and Gabriel leaned forward to meet the other’s lips. He raked his nails down Sam’s chest and wrapped a hand around his cock pumping it in time with his thrusts. Gabriel looked up to see the beautiful look on his boyfriend’s face. Eyes closed, cheeks flushed, lip pulled between his teeth, eyebrows furrowed, and hair sticking to his forehead from sweat. Gabriel loved this face, he had hundreds of drawings of it in his sketchbook labeled “Sam”. He’d love to show them to his boyfriend but Sam always got uncomfortable whenever Gabriel tried to draw him or tribute any of his art to him. He will have to slip it in his backpack one day at school and then draw the face Sam makes when he finds it.

"Gabe…….m’close"

That breathy statement shook Gabriel from his thoughts and he picked up the pace.

"Me too Sam bam."

With one last flick of his wrist and a few more thrusts the two came together. Gabriel laid his head down on Sam’s warm chest to catch his breath. A large hand ran itself through Gabriel’s hair making him grin lazily.

"You’re gonna be the death of me kiddo."

Sam chuckled and slipped his hand in between Gabriel and himself retreating with the wetness of his own cum.

"Looks like you got your wish. You can have the jacket, but only if you make me a new one."

"I’d be happy to." Gabriel wrapped his hands around Sam’s and slid his cum slick fingers in his mouth. After every drop was licked clean he pulled them out and sat up.

"Allow me to clean up."

He slipped himself out of Sam with a groan and carefully removed the condom, tied it, and tossed it in the small trash can he kept by his desk.

"Be right back." He said winking at Sam and sliding off the bed to shrug out of his cum stained clothes. He replaced them with a maid dress making Sam chuckle from the bed where he had propped himself up on his side to watch Gabriel.

"Oh please. Please Sam. Let me draw you like this. You look beautiful."

"Draw me like one of your French girls." Sam said lazily and he propped one of his legs up.

Sam was ridiculously agreeable just after sex and Gabriel had no idea why he didn’t ask more things of him when he was like this. He turned off the main light and clicked on the lamp across the room. It provided a soft light that fell on Sam’s naked body like a warm blanket. He smiled and settled himself on the bed with his Sam sketchbook and his favorite pencil.

"Love you Sam a lamb."

"Love YOU Gabey baby."

"Pfft what a cheesy name but suitable coming from a cheesy sasquatch."

It was nights like these that made Gabriel remember why he tried so hard to woo this adorable, clumsy, overgrown, bookworm. HIS adorable, clumsy, overgrown, bookworm.


End file.
